nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Harmony Bennet
Harmony is a side character in NMDFanfictionMon and a main character in Season 2 Arc 3 along with her best friend Safety Carter. She was originally Big Bennet's Special Attack forme until Sunnadai seperated Harmony from him and made her a different being. Appearance Harmony's season one appearance follows the same style as Big Bennet and his other former formes: blonde hair in six points with black freckles in groups of three with a mustache and some kind of hat. The hat that she wears is a set of headphones that look like Blueboy. She's wearing cerulean glasses that help with her iTrome's voice recognition. Her shirt is navy blue with a same-color scarf with red points and a musical note. On her left arm is a bass cleff and on her right arm is a treble clef. Below the clefs are heart-shaped black and yellow cuffs. Below the music note is three black buttons. She's wearing magenta-purple pants along with her iTrome, which has been modified into a sand-colored belt. Whenever she's listening to music, there are music notes above her head. In Season 2, Harmony's eye color is finally visible. Instead of wearing headphones, she's wearing a bow that's dark brown in the center with sand-colored points. The bass cleff and the treble clef have been moved to the bow. Her hair is now in five points and at the side of her face in two points. She's now wearing a dark brown scarf (which her symbol has been moved to) with sand-colored shirt and dark brown raindrop shapes on her sleeves. Her pants are now completely dark brown. When she first appears, her mustache is not on her face since it had been burned off in the explosion. After Mega Evolving for the first time, Harmony gets her mustache back. She has her hair in eight points with a small turquoise and orchid bow. She's wearing purple goggles that touch her aqua green music note-shaped ears. She's wearing a collar with blue and a 16th note in the center with turqoise on the sides. On her chest is two white ribbons with magenta on their edges. The one to the left has a Treble Clef on it while the one to the right has a Bass Clef. Her shirt is now shortsleeve with magenta on its sleeves and purple in the center. Her belt is now slightly extended and also purple with a magenta heart in the center. Last, but not least, her pants legs are curled with points in their centers. In Testangles, her appearance is a mix between her season one and season two NMDFFM appearances. In Defenders of Cloud Kingdom, her appearance is another variation of her clothing from NMDFFM S1 and S2. In AiT, Harmony becomes a Bard that wears an aqua green dress with dark red leggings underneath. She wears a fluffy white hat with a bass and treble clef. Lastly, she has a dagger sheathed around her waist and shoes with 4th notes on the shoes. Personality Harmony is self-centered and very clingy when it comes to her personal belongings (such as her iTrome). She likes to sing, and if she has her iTrome, she's usually not listening to anything else but her own music. When she's alone, she only thinks about herself. When she's around friends, she looks out for their best interests instead of her own. When something strange happens, she enjoys asking questions. If the strange thing happens to her, she can't help but scream! She also can't help but be sassy if she feels the situation is right for it. Whenever she is placed into a crazy situation, she does her very best to cooperate and help solve it. Appearances in NMDFanfictionMon Harmony first appears in Say Hello to my Formes when Sunnadai uses a spell to seperate Big Bennet's formes from him. Harmony introduces herself as someone who loves to sing. She agrees to help Carter defeat Darker along with UPC and Storm. Appearances in Testangles Harmony debuts in the first episode Waking Up with only two spoken lines. In the follow-up episode Escape, she wonders what use it is to search for an exit when where she and her allies are in a building that's pitch black. Appearances in Defenders of Cloud Kingdom Harmony is mentioned and later appears in Harmony is Not Here. Safety is looking for her because she has gone missing and everyone is worried about her. Harmony seeks advice from Carter in Allieviating an Artist's Agony. Quotes *"Now that is music to my ears!"- First Test (Testangles Episode 3) *"Of course you don't remember, YOU WERE DEAD!" I'm Blue! (Testangles Episode 8) Catch Phrases "What a flat note!" "Now that's music to my ears!" "But what's this?!" Musical Instruments As seen in the DoCK episode A Royal Pain!, Harmony can play the keytar. Gallery HarmonyS2.png|Harmony as she appears in Season 2 of NMDFanfictionMon TestanglesTeaser.png|Harmony in the upper right NMDFFM2015Teaser.png|Harmony at the bottom center saying "Friday, January 2nd" NMDFFMCast.jpg|Harmony next to Big Bennet and the other former formes NMDFFM2014.png|Harmony at the bottom right with Blueboy S2A1Gallery.png|Harmony at the bottom right S2A2Gallery.png|Harmony at the bottom right AGAIN! S2A3Gallery.png|Harmony in the Center HarmonyNMDFFMRW.png|Harmony as she Appears in NMDFanfictionMon Rumble World!!!! MegaHarmony.png|Mega Harmony CorruptHarmony.png|Harmony Corrupt by a Canary Alien HarmonyDoCK.png|Harmony as she normally appears in Defenders of Cloud Kingdom Harmony ortt.png|Ortt's Awesome Pixel Art of Harmony's First Design! TSF's Harmony sprite.png|Test Subject Fan's Awesome Pixel Art for Harmony's Current Design! NMDFFMS2A4.png|Harmony Above Mixlix Trivia * Harmony is often mistaken for male because of her mustache. *Harmony is AC4E's only OC that wears headphones. *Harmony is AC4E's first OC to get an arc centered around her and Safety (Carter got an entire season, so this is completely different trivia). *Harmony seems to be getting drawn at the lower right of most Season pictures. *Harmony participated in a gym battle three times in a row (Grant, Korrina, and Ramos). *Mega Harmony's ears are a reference to Curly/Quote's ears (Cave Story). *Harmony is AC4E's only OC who is female yet has a mustache. *Contrary to her name, Harmony can be quite loud and sassy rather than harmonious. Her name refers to her music skills rather than her personality. *Harmony gets extremely sassy if she is mistaken for a male. Category:Austincarter4ever Category:NMDFanfictionMon Category:Characters Category:Testangles Category:AustinCarter4Ever Category:DoCK